Vocaloid Glee Club
by Keyblade Meister
Summary: See the journey of a not so ordinary Glee Club and their descent into stardom.


**Okay, I made Meiko, Kaito, and Gakupo seniors, Luka a junior, Miku and Gumi sophomores, and Rin and Len Freshmen. **

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

Hatsune Miku ignored the bright posters hanging on the wall of her school as she hurried to her first class of the day. None of these clubs really sparked her intrest. However, Miku did stop by the announcement board on the way to her next class. It was only a week and three days into the school year. The announcement board was packed. It usually contained information about upcoming events and new clubs. One announcement read:

_New Club Today:_

_Choral Society_

_Located in room 601. _

Miku was excited. Finally, something new this year, a club dedicated to singing and performance. Choral Society was just a fancy word for Glee Club. Miku had always wanted to showcase her singing talents, but she never had an outlet. There was nothing like this in the school. Miku decided that she was definitely going to join, no matter what.

Miku only hoped that she could get her friends; Neru: a blond girl with a side ponytail, who was a compulsive texter, and whose teachers had given up on taking her phone after the first week of school; and Teto: a red-headed, drill-locked pigtail dynamo, who was a lot of fun, but a prankster. If she begged, they might agree; especially if Miku brought some bread along for Teto.

She flipped her long, teal pigtails and continued down the hallway to her class, dodging fellow students and trying to make the bell. Turning a corner, Miku bumped into someone. She tumbled to the floor with a shriek.

* * *

Megurine Luka was absentmindedly drifting down the hallway, unconcerned about the start of her class when suddenly a upperclassman practically tackled her. They both tumbled to the ground. All of Luka's books-which were many-crashed down. She stared at the large mess at the ground and sighed. Her second week of school was not going great-

"Ohmygod! Are you okay?" a young teal-haired girl that looked like a sophomore asked, interrupting Luka's train of thought.

"I'm fine," Luka answered stiffly.

She stood up and smoothed down her uniform-a white sailor outfit- and fixed her long, flowing pink hair. Remembering her books, Luka knealt down and began to pick them up. The teal-haired girl began to assist, apologizing the entire time. They were drawing a crowd. A couple other people joined in. Luka collected her books in no time.

As the warning bell rung, the crowd dispersed. Luka watched the teal-haired girl dart away, while she continued down the hall. Something caught her eye on the announcement board: a club, Choral Society. She might be interested. At her old school there was no choral society or glee club-not that Luka had time for that. But here . . . at a new school . . . when no one knows her. . . maybe . . .

She passed an enthusiastic brother and sister (she assumed, them looking very similar) duo, jostling to see the board. The sister read-or more accurately yelled-aloud:

"Glee Club, Glee Club in room 601! Let's do it, Len!"

Ah, freshmen.

* * *

Len wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as Rin, his blonde-haired twin sister. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy singing, it's just that they were freshmen.

"Rin, maybe next year . . ."

"NO! We should start now!"

"But we're only freshmen."

"Too bad. We are most definitly going!"

He watched as the teal haired girl vanished behind a corner. He wondered if she was going.

"Out of the way, Freshies!" A loud brunette yelled shoving Len and Rin out of the way.

She dragged a blue-haired boy behind her using a scarf coiled around his neck instead of a tie. Other than the scarf, the boy wore the same uniform as Len: white button down shirt, red tie, black trousers, and black dress shoes. The blue-haired boy, well more of a man-he appeared to be a senior, looked on apologetically.

* * *

"Oooh! Glee Club! Let's do it Kaito!" Meiko, a brunette senior, turned eagerly to a blue-haired boy, Kaito.

"Sure, why not." Kaito replied, adjusting his scarf.

Meiko had almost strangled him while trying to make it to the board. He was lucky to be alive. The warning bell rang.

"Ugh, we have math next." Meiko grumbled, her red eyes scanned the hallway in hope of an easy route.

There was no such luck.

"We're going to be late, aren't we?" Kaito sighed, preparing for Meiko's attack.

She snatched the end of his scarf and began to drag him to class. They both ignored some of the looks that they received from other students. They couldn't afford to be late so early in the school year.

* * *

**Well, it was short. I'll try harder next time.**


End file.
